Cartouche
by Goul
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Kagaho et Eaque lui prépare un cadeau. Seulement, il n'est pas sûr que celui va l'aimer… Attention, spoil sur l'histoire de Kagaho, de The Lost Canvas !


**Résumé :** C'est l'anniversaire de Kagaho et Eaque lui prépare un cadeau. Seulement, il n'est pas sûr que celui va l'aimer…

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genre :** Romance

**Raiting :** K

Voilà encore un pitit truc tout mimi pour bien célébrer Noël (et accesoirement, me faire pardonner cette longue absence ^^). **Attention**, il y a du **spoil** sur Kagaho !

* * *

><p><strong>Cartouche<strong>

Tout était calme aux Enfers, en ce jours du 12 Août. Il n'y avait pas trop de travail, les revenants étaient sages – pour une fois – et Pandore était trop occupé pas sa harpe pour torturer les Spectres. Oui, on pouvait dire que c'était une bonne journée.

Seulement voilà, la personne qui devrait normalement en profiter le plus, n'était absolument pas d'humeur à ça. En effet, Eaque du Garuda, Juge de son état, pour la toute première fois de ces multiples existence, stressait. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de choquer ses collègues, Minos et Rhadamanthe. Mais une fois qu'il leur eût expliqué le pourquoi de son attitude, ils ne purent que lui donner raison. Car aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de son amant. Le premier depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alor il avait demandé à Kagaho de le rejoindre dans ses appartements vers midi, pour célébrer intimement l'évènement. Eaque avait préparer un dîner aux chandelles, composé uniquement des plats préférés de son oiseau de feu. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était agité. C'était à cause de la petite boite enveloppé sobrement de papier sombre, qui était bien cachée dans sa poche. Car il ignorait totalement la réaction de son amant lorsqu'il l'ouvrira.

Pourtant, Hadès savait qu'il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir. Il avait dû se renseigner sur des choses plus que personnelles concernant son amour, sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Eaque eut un sourire en se souvenant de la tête de Rune lorsqu'il avait voulu consulté les archives, lui qui avait une sainte horreur de tous ces livres poussiéreux. Mais le plus dur avait été de trouver une excuse pour se rendre sur Terre sans Kagaho. Son imagination avait été mis à rude épreuve, mais il y était arrivé par il ne savait quel miracle.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui fit redescendre Eaque sous Terre**(1*)**. Kagaho était là. Impossible de reculer, maintenant. Le Garuda prit une profonde respiration pour reprendre contenance. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit à son amant, toutes traces de son trouble avait disparu, remplacé par son air habituelle.

- Bonsoir, mon amour. Joyeux anniversaire ! Lui dit-il joyeusement en lui déposant un gros bisou sur la joue.

Kagaho leva les yeux au ciel, son agacement démentit pas un sourire amusé.

- Mais entre donc ! Je t'ai concocté un menu dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Déclara Eaque, tout fière de lui.

Le Bénou se laissa entraîner pas son amant, son sourire toujours en place, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Après tout, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui, il s'occupait de tout. Et il dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, en plus d'être absolument délicieux. Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autres, Eaque veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Mais ce fut lorsque vint le moment de souffler les bougies que les papilles de Kagaho furent au comble du bonheur. En effet, le gâteau d'anniversaire n'était autre qu'une immense bûche à la crème de marrons**(2*)**. En effet, Kagaho s'était découvert une passion pour ce dessert lors du Noël précédent. Depuis, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour en manger. Il en dégusta d'ailleurs trois grandes parts sous le regard amusé du Garuda.

Puis arriva l'heure tant redouté de ce dernier. L'heure de donner son cadeau à son oiseau de feu. Eaque reprit une profonde inspiration, puis se leva pour les conduire tous deux à son lit. Là, ils s'assirent en étant presque face à face. Le Garuda prit les deux mains de son amant dans les siennes.

- Ton cadeau est un peu… spécial, et tu ne vas peut-être pas l'aimer, mais je te jure que je ne pensais pas à mal. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton presque solennel.

Kagaho, quelque peu surpris, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Alors, Eaque sortit le fameux paquet noir de sa poche et le lui tendit. Le Bénou l'attrapa puis enleva le papier. Il découvrit, en ouvrant la boite, un écrin de velours bleu nuit, qu'il ouvrit. Et là, il se figea.

Le coffret contenait une chaîne et un pendentif en argent. Celui-ci était une boucle pleine de forme allongée et fermée par un nœud. Au milieu, était gravé verticalement trois lettres, d'une importance capitale pour le Bénou. _Sui._ Le nom de son petit frère.

Eaque observait son amant, de plus en plus inquiet. Celui-ci n'avait pas esquissé le moindre gestes, ni eut la moindre réaction depuis l'ouverture de l'écrin. Devant son immobilisme, le besoin de se justifier le prit brutalement.

- C'est un cartouche… On s'en servait pour écrire les noms des Pharaons… Je sais que ton frère n'est pas un Pharaon, mais, heu… je me suis dit qu'avec ça, tu aurais l'impression que ton frère est toujours avec toi… Et je sais que tu ne m'as jamais dit le nom de ton frère, alors, heu… j'ai cherché dans les archives avec Rune… Je, j'ai aucune excuse pour avoir fouillé comme ça dans ton passé, mais, tu vois… je voulais… je souh…

Une paire de lèvres bâillonnèrent soudainement le Juge, le coupant net dans ses explications désordonnées. Eaque fut tellement surprit qu'il resta sans réagir durant tout le baiser. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kagaho s'éloigna, qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il regarda son amant et fut presque choquer.

Kagaho souriait. Mais pas d'un petit sourire, où les coins de ses lèvres étaient tout juste relevé, non. C'était un véritable sourire, immense, éblouissant, chaleureux. Kagaho souriait. Parce que son cadeau l'avait comblé de bonheur. Parce qu'il était heureux, tout simplement. Alors Eaque sourit à son tour, faisant passer tout son amour par son sourire.

- Tu me le met ? Demanda dans un chuchotement le Bénou à son amant.

Le Garuda prit le collier pendant que Kagaho se retournait. Il passa la chaîne autour de son cou et l'accrocha. L'oiseau de feu refit face à son amant en tenant dans sa main le pendentif. Il releva son visage vers Eaque, ses yeux brillant étrangement sous la douce lumière des chandelles.

- Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>1*<strong> : Non non, ça n'est pas une erreur. Après tout, les Enfers se trouvent sous Terre ^^.

**2*** : Miam ! J'adore ce gâteau *-*. Oui, je sais, remarque très pertinente de ma part XD.

Et voilà ^^. Cette idée m'est venu en me souvenant d'épisode de Yu-Gi-Oh ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'attend vos review ^^.

Bisous, Goul.


End file.
